The present invention relates to a chip cutting tool comprising a tool body and a resiliently yielding element for clamping a cutting insert to the tool body.
A cutting tool of this prior are type is disclosed in SE-B-No. 368785. In this prior art tool the clamping force is generated by bending of the resiliently yielding element which is formed as a clamping arm. However, this clamping force is insufficient in many applications. Similar cutting tools are known through, for instance, DE-U-No. 8001813 and EP-A-No. 59602, in which the cutting insert is provided with converging supporting surfaces, which cooperate with corresponding converging supporting surfaces on the clamping arm and the tool body. In these tools, however, no bending of the clamping arm ever occurs, neither before insertion of the cutting insert nor in connection therewith, since the cutting insert is clamped to the tool body by means of a wedging force. This force varies from one tool to another depending on tolerance variations of the cooperating supporting surfaces.
The object of the present invention is to provide a cutting tool wherein the resiliently yielding element generates a clamping force having a magnitude of satisfactory largeness and being independent of the operator.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cutting tool wherein the yielding element has butt on butt clamping characteristics.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cutting tool, which makes possible quick changes of cutting inserts which, when desired, can be automatized.
A still further object of the invention is to make possible use of a tooth pitch which is as small as possible in milling applications.
Other objects are to make possible elimination of loose parts and to generate a clamping force which automatically increases when vibrations arise.